


Wedding Day

by Noshi191



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noshi191/pseuds/Noshi191
Summary: You and Dan finally tie the knot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been to a wedding so I have no idea how a wedding actually goes. I probably should have done some research first tbh. Forgive me. 
> 
> Y/N - Your name  
> Y/F/N - Your full name

Everyone always says your wedding day will be one of the most beautiful days of your life. So far, it’s been proven true.

I’ve had my eyes closed for the past hour as Suzy and Holly worked on my hair. Now I was being dressed by two pairs of hands that swept across my waist and neck, a pair slipped my shoes on, a pair put my earrings in, both pairs worked on my minimal, natural-looking makeup, and both pairs put on my veil. Suzy and Holly held my hands as they guided me over to the mirror.

“You ready to see how you look?” I was nervous, I had seen the bits and pieces, but never the whole thing put together. I nodded slightly and opened my eyes. Tears welled up but I blinked them back. Everything tied so perfectly together. Like every bit was meant for each other. 

“Something old,” Suzy put a heart-shaped locket around my neck, Danny’s first gift to me.

“Something new,” Holly put a charm bracelet around my wrist, one the other guys picked out while we were choosing my dress.

“Something borrowed,” Suzy held out the beautiful piece she wore around her waist when she got married to Arin and put it around my own. 

“And something blue.” Holly put my engagement ring on my left ring finger, a silver band with a blue topaz stone surrounded by diamonds.

“You look so beautiful, Y/N.” Suzy said, taking a step back to admire me.

“Thank you Suzy. Thank you too, Holly. I couldn’t ask for better bridesmaids.” I wrapped my arms around them both. There was a knock at the door as I let them go.

“Come in.” I turned to face the door as it opened. Barry peeked in around the door. 

“Is it safe to… Woah.” His eyes widened as he stepped in. “Y/N, you look absolutely stunning.” Ross and Arin trailed in after him.

“You do look beautiful,” Arin wrapped his arms around me.

“Danny will be so excited.” Ross hugged me too, followed by Barry.

“We’ll be right back, going to see the Groom.” Suzy and Holly waved as they stepped out.

“Are you nervous?” Barry adjusted my necklace.

“Nervous is an understatement.” I breathed. This was a day girls would dream of since their childhood. But I wasn’t your typical little girl. I had never even been to a wedding until my own. I don’t know tradition. 

“You’ll be fine,” Arin assured me. “You guys are just doing a traditional wedding then the reception. Half an hour in the ceremony and you’re home free.”

“As long as you don’t faint.” Ross joked.

“Ross!” Barry and Arin yelled at him.

“Sorry, sorry. I know, that wasn’t right of me to say. I’m sorry.” He took my hand. “But really, you’ll be fine.” He gave me a heartwarming smile. 

“Thank you guys, it means a lot.” I gave them each one more hug and sent them off on their way, twelve was almost here and it was almost time for me to head down the aisle. 

Adjusting everything one last time, Suzy and Holly left me to go get into their places. I took one last look in the mirror. “Well Y/N, this is it.” I smoothed down my dress and there was one last knock at my door. I opened it up to see my dad standing there, ready to walk me down the aisle. 

“You ready, baby?” My dad was obviously trying to choke back tears. 

“Yeah, dad.” I took his arm when he held it out for me and we made our way to the double doors. I grabbed my bouquet on the way there. I chose my twin nieces as flower girls and Danny had his nephew be ring bearer. They walked ahead of me then came my moment. I stepped out with my dad and made my way up the aisle. I looked at Danny. Arin, who was his best man, put a hand on his shoulder and Danny smiled. 

At the end of the aisle, my dad patted my hand and took his seat in the front row next to my mom. I held my bouquet of roses tightly, as if I would crumble if I didn’t. The priest started into the ceremony. It wasn't long before we were exchanging our vows and our rings.

“Do you, Leigh Daniel Avidan, take Y/F/N to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do.” Danny gazed intently into my eyes.

“Do you, Y/F/N, take Leigh Daniel Avidan to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

I gripped my roses even tighter. “I do.”

“You may now kiss the bride.” I wrapped my arms around Danny’s neck tightly as he embraced me and we kissed. Long and hard and deep. Cheers erupted from the crowd from every angle. Danny and I parted and made our way down the aisle.

At long last, I married my best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I really have a thing for Dan, can't you tell?
> 
> As always, criticism is appreciated!


End file.
